Optical wave guide devices fabricated by the Proton Exchange (PE) method provide some unique qualities. The process of proton exchange increases the refractive index only in extraordinary axis and thus will only guide one polarization state. The other polarization state is unguided and is eventually eliminated. This quality of Proton Exchange devices makes them naturally very high performance polarizers (60 dB or more). In addition, this quality makes them very attractive for use in Multiple Function Chips (MFCs) used in construction of fiber optic gyros (FOGs).